It is known to form a so-called “combination” or “combo” type heat exchanger by including one or more baffles in each of the manifolds or headers of the heat exchanger to divide the interiors of each of the headers into at least a first section for a first working fluid and a second section for a second working fluid with each of the working fluids being directed through the respective heat exchange tubes that are connected to the respective sections of the common manifolds. While such constructions may be suitable for their intended purposes, problems can arise when there are large temperature differentials between the different working fluids in each section of the shared manifold, particularly for constructions where the cores or tubes for each of the working fluids are assembled in the same plane, such as, for example, in parallel flow constructions. Accordingly, there is a continued need for improvement in combo heat exchangers.